


yandere 2p France x Oc  Darkness in a predator

by GirikoXKellyLover5201999



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirikoXKellyLover5201999/pseuds/GirikoXKellyLover5201999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about my oc North Dakota who has been getting stalk by 2p France or Frank for a few months after one night he saw her and got interested by her and soon become obsessed and then a yandere for her.I don't own any hetalia characters or oc London i own dakota</p>
            </blockquote>





	yandere 2p France x Oc  Darkness in a predator

Dakotas P.O.V

Just another day for Dakota, walking home from the store to get some snacks for her and her brothers horror movie marathon even though her brother America is a total chicken shit when it comes to horror movies. While walking home she felt like someone was following her, she started to walk a bit faster hearing someone else's footsteps. She started to panic and run but only to get tackled to the ground, she starting to kick punch and scream for help.All her moves her were block and a hand went over her mouth.

"Relax dakota its just me" my boyfriend Marco said helping me up and removing his hand off my mouth.

I slap him on the shoulder "Don't do that you jackass you also gave me a heart attack.!" I yell with relive in my voice 

He laugh and pick up my stuff that i drop, handing me my bag of snacks 

"I'm sorry darlin i just saw you and really wanted to come say hi i havent seen you in a few days and i missed you so much." Marco said looking down at his feet his cheeks turned a bit red

I felt bad and hugged him tightly putting my head on his shoulder "I'm sorry Marco~kun i was so busy this week, i missed you too" i said kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around his waist 

He smiled at me and kissed me passionately putting his arms on hips pulling me closer to him

After we both pulled apart i felt someone glaring at us but ignored it only paying attention on marco 

"Hey want me to walk you home babe?" Marco said with that sweet smile i fell in love with 

"Oh yeah sure thank you Marco" I said with a sweet smile glad to have someone as amazing as him in my life besides my brother America along with his wife London and their daughter Abby and son Loki 

He put his arm around me and started walking to my house 

~Time Skip to 2p france watching them XD spoiler ~

Soon we got to my house we kissed goodbye

"Bye babe tomorrow i'll come pick you up so we can have a lazy day at my place" he said giving a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead 

"Bye marco can't wait to see you tomorrow" i said going inside to watch my movies with America and Marco left going to his house

~??? P.O.V ~

I watch that bastard kiss ma chérie d'amour, i felt my anger building up inside me i knew i had to kill that bâtard and take what is rightfully mine. I felt a evil smirk come to my lips and i stayed in the shadows and followed them until my dakota went inside but that fatass american and that bitchy brit

After a half an hour i saw that fucker kissing ma chérie d'amour again, i can't wait to kill no wait i can't wait to torture him rip him limb from limb and let Oliver put him in his 'special' cupcakes

The fucker finally left my soon to be wife's house and i followed him from the shadows, when i got the perfect opportunity i took it and tackled him to the ground putting a rag covered with chloroform

I loved watching him struggle trying to get away but soon he passes out, i can't wait to rip this batard to pieces 

~times skip and 3rd person P.O.V~

"Hey dakota come downstairs something came in the mail for you!" London yelled from the kitchen with a 'special package'

Dakota runs down the stairs very excited can't wait for her date and wants to hurry to get ready and shit "cool thank you dudette" she says looking like a kid on xmas

She takes the box from london and opens it and gets a horrified look on her face, feeling sick to her stomach and turning a bit pale

"Hey you ok Dakota you're not looking so good what did you get?"London said with concern in her voice 

America comes downstairs and notices the two girls in the kitchen and sees the box in dakota's hands 

"Haha hey dakota what ya get? he looks inside the box and sees a man's anatomy in the box and proceeds to go in bathroom and lock the door and cry for the fallen soldier

London has a confused look upon her face and looks inside the box and gets very grossed out "who the hell cuts someones knob off and bloody mails it ?!" she yells and covers her mouth trying not to throw up 

"Is there a letter that came with gross delivery london?"dakota says hoping this is a sick joke 

London goes over by the table and get the letter from frank and gives it to dakota 

dakota reads the letter and its a letter of yandere love shit then saying every man she tries to get with he will murder like marco 

"I can't be with anyone or they'll die like my marco" dakota said about to cry 

"Thats just sick and i'm sorry you lost your boyfriend dakota" 

America soon comes back out from the bathroom and takes the box from dakota and goes to bury it in the backyard 

"People are so messed up and twisted -looking at America -is he really burring marco's 'part'" dakota says 

"He's a moron. * pats dakotas back * good luck with this guy though, he's a creep" 

"Do you have any ideas how to get rid of him" she said hoping she had some ideas 

\

"Oh i wish i could help but my gut is screaming stay out of it so thats what im going to do" she said 

"It's ok I understand london I'll just ask America to help maybe he'll know what to do"

London looks outside from window "you might want to give him a few but yeah its better him then me"

Dakota looks out the window"I think he's a little over dramatic about this"

"Tell me something that isn't new" 

* after a bit america walks back in *

:America can you please tell my creepy admire to leave me alone" dakota said 

:I'll try , and while i'm at it , i will try and avenge the fallen soldier like a hero" he said doing a hero pose and takes out a burger from his jacket and eats it

London gives dakota some pepper spray "This will help for any stalkers approaching you when you're out by yourself 

Dakota takes it and thanks london 

~3rd p.o.v~

"Ohhhh frank your poppet is soooo adorable i can't wait to help you kidnap her" oliver gasp loudly and shakes frank "Maybe she'll want to eat cupcakes and tea with me" he said with girly giggle 

Frank rolled his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette and blew it in olivers face making olly have a coughing fit and a pout

"You're not feeding wife those deadly cupcakes, besides she'll be with me alone in my bedroom most of the time" frank said with a big pervy grin on his face 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys so that was my first hetalia fanfic please tell what you think 

translation 

ma chérie d'amour ~my darling of love 

Batard~bastard


End file.
